


-Immer Angst-

by Nerdyxwitch



Series: IMMER [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdyxwitch/pseuds/Nerdyxwitch
Summary: Growing up in a family like the Blacks, 𝙸𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚛 𝚁𝚎𝚒𝚗 was not 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 a motto, it was a lifestyle.But for people like Cassiopeia Aurora Black, Immer Rein was-𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎. At the cutting age of three was she betrothed, and from there the stakes only continued to wane further. Rory is torn between making the right choice, or standing by those of violence and strict beliefs.Follow the Dark Lord 𝙾𝚁 follow the Order.______Immer Rein hadn't expired just yet, even with her chosen path, Cassiopeia was still expected to marry a man that her parents had arranged long ago.With this marriage, she would no longer be considered a Black.Instead, she would share the esteemed title of Madam Lestrange just like her dear cousin.This powerful union would she be able to claim her stance as mistress to her own household. One of which she demanded order, but little was to be done with what happened outside her gated manor...
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/OC
Series: IMMER [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763212
Kudos: 4





	1. ✧FIRST DAY OF A HOLIDAY✧

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This picks up right where Immer Rein left off!

Surprisingly enough Aurora managed to get through the likes of dinner before she retreated to her room for a final glass of wine and to soak in the tub.

She had opened up Sirius' gift, and it was two bracelets. One of which was from the marauder as a whole, as they wanted to thank her for all the work she managed for them to prank the school properly, and helping with Remus as well.

All together she had been gifted a charm bracelet with a wolf howling to the moon, a stag, a small mouse, a dog, and her leopard. It had a few lingering additions as well, paw prints...All the above, but the other bracelet had both her house emblem.

It became clear that they had the same idea, she had purchased the boy's gifts as well. Aurora had preemptively thought of this and managed to pack the rest of Sirius' belongings from this home.

It was a perfect gesture as he had a good amount of clothes and trinkets that he missed. Otherwise she made him dog-tags, saying that a mutt like him needs a proper collar.

Engraved is their saying, as well as a k9 and feline print to match their unity.

Reaching to the side of the tub did she lift up the textbook and quill, already reading along with Sirius' message for a good summer and demands to see her sometime within the coming days.

That was going to be tricky, hopefully she can just sneak out one day this week...Aurora wasn't in the loop when it came to the summer at all. Instead she knew of her internship turned apprentice but even then did her father take care of all that.

She wrote to Sirius, thanking him for the bracelets and to pass on her words to the others. Also claiming that she'd try to make it....But she knew her role in the order was going to cost more than trust being broken.

Alastor and Dumbledore had been hesitant, she was going to deal with the same friendly fire by those she loves. But she was willing to bet her own feelings and triumph to what's to come.

*

Cassiopeia Aurora Black had slept exactly 14 hours, 34 minutes. Her body needed the recovery, and it was strongly induced by a well-cooked meal. A few too many glasses of wine and a very comfortable mattress.

Even then she only woke up because Omen was fed up with her human being a bore. 

"O, shhh...Play later." She groaned, but it was Kreacher's acknowledgment to her voice had him bubble with excitement.

"Young mistress, young mistress is awake." 

"Barely Kreacher...Just barely." She groaned, rubbing her eyes to look at the little elf on her bed. She smiled and mumbled a good morning, only for the elf to point at the clock.

It was close to noon.

"What in the—" 

"Good master says young mistress should sleep. Sleep is good...Does young mistress want some tea?" She hummed in approval, trying to rally the fact that she slept for so long.

Instantly she scolded herself and hurried into the bathroom to get a decent shower in. Perhaps that would wake her up.

After her quick shower, a plate of tea and snacks was a waiting for her right beside a given package. Apparently, her relatives and adult friends were sporting their congratulations for her awards and graduations.

But wasn't there to be a party?

She stood there in her robe and sat down at her nook with her hair in a bun at the top of her head. Holding a package was she confused as to what was going on, only to be distracted by the knock at the door.

"Cassi? Kreacher says your awake." 

"I am. Come in." She called out, unsure if it was appropriate for her brother to come in when she was only in a robe.

"Ah, Cassi...Did you get enough sleep? Rabastan owled your father and I in warning." She chuckled at the idea of that and rolled her eyes. 

"I think he's just being dramatic at this point. But I did need to catch up on sleep." Her mother hummed, but then clapped her hands in delight.

The aura around Aurora's mother hadn't faltered, neither did the smile. She blinked up at her mother in wonder...If only she could take a glimpse in her head would everything be unlocked.

But the young witch didn't dare try. Walburga has always been a Black, it was a common talent amongst the family it'd seem. "Not then...Since you're off of school, it's time we up your wardrobe." 

"My wardrobe?" The question was barbaric to say the least.

But then again she wasn't a student anymore, she was an apprentice. She needed to look the part just as much as she had to be the part.

"Of course darling, I can't let you leave the house without you looking your best...Your cousin told me what you need in terms of extra utensils. Have at it Cassiopeia...Oh! Has your father told you about the graduation party?" She nodded and already said she started brainstorming a dress for that occasion.

Even though the party was in two weeks the rest of the community was excited...Because now it was a count down for their an engagement announcement...

It had been a few days after their return when Orion had gotten a parasol for his daughter. She had ordered a limited edition potions book from America that she just had to have...But it came early.

Knowing she was home he continued to her room where he had seen her reside her time there, the piano room or off on the balcony. Otherwise, she was very good at minding her own space and time.

With her voice allowing him entry did he hold up the rather large and thick package in his hand...But a sudden frown crossed his daughter's lips as she groaned.

"What is it Cassi?"

"It came early." Now that wasn't what he expected, but seeing as she was covered with paint on both her hands and a bit on her face...It was ultimately a good idea not to hand it to her directly.

"Is that a problem?" 

"Yes...Well no...I just—" She was at a loss for words, and after a considerable amount of time Orion knew best to allow her to sift through her thoughts rather than her forcing a sentence.

"I made a bet with Rabastan that I could handle a week without reading." It took all of two seconds for Orion to understand her reasoning behind her disappoint in it coming so early.

She thought she wouldn't be tempted if it wasn't here.

"Ah...And what is the punishment if you lose?" 

"Nothing...He just thought I couldn't manage...But I've done quite well. And it makes a good chance at ignoring his letters since they count as reading." She smirked, oh she was defiantly her mother's daughter when it came to the inner workings of terms into her favor. 

He even mentioned that Walburga would be proud of that response.

"How much longer for this week of no reading?" 

"I guess until I've satisfied mother's idea of needing a whole new closet...I'm working in a potions lab, I don't think she rightly understands that." He chuckled along, but took a peek at the dresses and attire that she's already managed to sketch.

Granted she has been bookless for the past few days so perhaps it came to no surprise that she does indeed have a dozen and a half outfits and solo pieces to add to her collection.

"Shall I hide the book then?" His little light took one long look at the package before she nodded a confirmation, it wasn't a problem at all. If she wanted a break then she would gain his utmost support.

"Otto invited us to dinner Friday...Just you and myself, I think he's caught on that your mother isn't informative." The smile imminently widened as she was visibly excited to see her mentor again.

"August seems so far for the real work..." 

"The summer will fly by my little light. Go and eat some lunch." She smiled and kissed his cheek before he shared that he was going to head to the Lestranges' manner.

Her blush was prominent but her father didn't comment anything more as he left the manner...Finally. Nobody was home.

The girl instantly ordered her favorite tea and took her music notes and headed to the piano. It was best when nobody was home, there she could properly create her music.

But off in the Lestrange matter, Rabastan was faced with a sudden call to his father's study that had him confused. Already had he been called down prior to talk in terms of his year academically, socially and any matters with the Dark Lord.

Yet this was not a just a father-son conversation, it also involved his future father in law...As Orion sat in one of the armrests by the fire. 

"Rabastan...Let me fix you a glass." Orion spoke, cheerful in more ways than one. Especially after knowing about his daughter's bet with this young man.

"Thank you, sir..." He spoke, taking the odd glass of booze. And without being rude did he look to the time, it was barely passed lunch but he wouldn't deny a settling drink.

"Rabastan, I wanted to talk to you about an arrangement I made a while back." The wording was cryptic, but looking at the well-aged paper he gaped at it...Knowing it had already been enough time to know the truth.

His eyes glanced between either senior in awe at this... "I...Since when did—" 

"Nevermind the little details son." Master Lestrange waved it off, but Orion chuckled.

"Barely toddlers Rabastan, like your father said those are unnecessary details. What you need to prepare for is to be betrothed to my daughter." His eyes turned wide, he knew he forgot a detail, and so he nodded...Questions turned into hours, but either father knew that Cassiopeia would be drilling her future husband about the betrothed necklace around her neck that couldn't be taken off.

He was presented with the said necklace and knew instantly why his father wanted Aurora's gifted Christmas ring to be the same as one of the jewels featured in this necklace.

Platinum, onyx, or diamonds.

It was purposeful since then, that she was betrothed entirely. Even if she needed to have it for more than a few weeks, it's been on her hand for more than a few years at this point in time.

"When am I proposing?" 

"At the graduation party...The wedding as your mother and my wife are obsessing over is to be July 20th." He nodded, staring down at the necklace. But then he narrowed his brow.

"So there's no need for an engagement ring?" 

"Of course there is, but when you were looking for Cassiopeia's Christmas gift your mother thought it best to save the other design for that ring instead. It's in the works as we speak." He smiled, he had thought that as well at the time but didn't share it to anyone.

But somehow his mother knew better.

Now with the date of his proposing in his mind was he inevitably panicking. And both fathers in the room knew that look all too well, they shared their experience and words of wisdom. Probably what the fire whiskey, in the beginning, was for...But one thing is finally certain, and that's when he was thinking of all the blessings he's received.

Sirius had given a partial blessing back in fifth year, granted that was before he really despised his family and the rest but he knew it was in the back of Aurora's mind now.

As Rabastan finally memorized most, if not all the details of how this proposal will work...He turned to Orion and thanked him, as well as pairing a smile to the appreciation.

"Take care of my daughter Rabastan, that's how you can thank me." He spoke, the general threat looming in the air. But it was also a plea in and of itself.

He was going to protect her with his life, or sweet Merlin would he punish himself for failing long before Orion gets a hold of him.


	2. ✧FLICKERING LIGHTS✧

It was a few days later, but Aurora was still focusing on her drawings and piano practice, as she was neglecting them throughout the whole year. So with the free time she currently has, she found herself sitting at her bench...Still working on a piece of music was she finally in the midst of writing the lyrics...To be honest, ever since Rowena and Helena talking to her. 

She felt immensely connected to the spirit of her houses' founder.

Her thoughts came to what her future would entail, but like most things, The Dark Lord tramples over every good she's managed to muster.

She was being summoned, and considering she doesn't bear the mark it wouldn't be an actual burn summon. 

Rather a quick script of her cousin to get her up and moving.

Wasting no time at all was she worried in terms of leaving the house without permission...But no one was home, so instead she left the letter for Kreacher to give to one of her parents in case they return before she does.

Grabbing a traveling cloak did she continue down the street before turning abruptly down a dark alley. 

The young witch didn't stop her efforts in walking as she managed to master appreneting, continuing the motions through and through.

Turning up to catch a glimpse at the entire Malfoy manner did she smile, it was beyond exquisite. Her efforts in being an Order member have been little to no improvement, then again it has all be rather silent.   
The preparations for the new coming generation of Death Eaters were coming a little more than a week after her graduation party.

A ticking time bomb on her behalf.

Dobby was quick to escort the young mistress to Voldermort's private study, seeing as how he resides with the Malfoy's more times than not...She assumed it was a permit residence.

A firm double knock had the Dark Lord smirk, both at her haste to arrive and her ability to command a room like most Blacks. Most female Blacks that is.

The second she was allowed entrance she gave a soft smile, coming further towards his desk she bowed. 

"My Lord, how can I be of service?" She spoke, her soft voice almost as sweet as Narcissa's but dripping with the Death Eater response to that of Bellatrix.

She was an intertwin of both of her cousins, a dangerous combination and a very worthy addition to his cause and clan.

"I gave you a task before your departure from Hogwarts." 

"Yes my Lord, a bit troublesome...But I managed." He shared his own toothy grin as he rose from behind the desk and continued off to his female member.

"What type of trouble?" He dug deep, his judgmental eyes seeping into her soul. But as she licked her lips she began to share her explanation. 

"It was your voice my Lord, I'm sure of it...But you acted as though you were confused as to who I was, it was rather strange...You knew me then didn't, nor that you sent me to look for the object." He thought back to when he had made that Horcrux, most difficult one to find of course, but all the more pleasurable.

But that meant it was violent in terms of whom was near it.

"Was I meant to return it my lord?" She questioned, her breath withheld and only released when he shook his head. "No...The sister objects are elsewhere far from one another..." Her smile was still vibrant, even with the most horrific wizard of her generation.

"It was a treat my lord, I never thought I'd ever see the lost diadem. It was beautiful."...Until defiled he it, as Helena responded it with.

The meeting took a turn to discuss that mention of the initiation ceremony. And although she will be in the audience in attendance, she would not be receiving the mark just yet.

It occurred to her that perhaps she would get the wife mark and that is why the Dark Lord was delaying the enviable.

Although she kept her composure, the second she stepped out of the study her eyes closed in defeat. It was a strong front for the moment, and perhaps she'll punish herself for being so submissive to the greater evil. 

But she was in the Order. She was trying to make a difference.

But will that make up for this appearance?

"Rory?" A breath gasped left her throat without warning, but it felt like a warm blanket washed over her when she looked up to see Rabastan. The two of them had been so busy lately, with either her hobbies or time with Otto. Or in Rabastan case, working closely with his father as well as enjoying the life of a young male heir, but he hadn't told her any of that bit nor did she know.

"Hey Raba, fancy meeting you here." She cooed, going straight up towards him and planting a kiss on his cheek in greeting.

Her father had teased the both of them over how Aurora was managing not reading bet. Surprisingly she was still going strong.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Granted when Cissy owled saying she needed help. It was to meet up with you." Aurora hummed, blinking up to her boyfriend who was...Relatively nervous to be in her presence, Salem quickly caught up to his erratic heartbeat as she frowned.

"Is everything okay?" He flashed in recognition that he had to keep it a secret for a little less than a week. He could handle that, he could handle it... especially after managing to keep the secret for the last how many years?

Surely it shouldn't be this difficult after all this time.

"It's nice outside, do you want to take a walk?" He was silent for a moment but smiled. "If you have to get home go, I don't want to keep you from—" 

"Aurora. I'm fine. And you, my little Ravenclaw have been the absolute devil. Not responding to my owls?"

Her grin played difficult to keep his mind from her reaction to his proposal, but he followed after her to the gardens. Watching her twirl around and soak up the sun.

It made him cringe at the dreary house she's been held up in for the passed week, but Orion claimed she was being very active.

Even if it excused the reading portion of her hobbies.

"Is it true that you've taken up that dancing of yours again?... I thought your brother was pulling my strings when he told me." Her brow rose in clear cut embarrassment as she rightly didn't want anyone else to know about her sudden interest in a delicate practice.

"I was simply stretching!... If I kept up with it like my mother wanted then I wouldn't be so clueless now..." He hummed, lightly agreeing to her learning this gymnastic type activity.

He already knew she was very fit from her figure, as well as her time throwing the quaffel for the past five years of their lives.

"Not complaining love, do I get a demonstration." She perked her lips and denied him that liberty as she motioned to her dress.

"This is not the right attire, at all." 

"You're right darling, where are the tights and—" Her smirk rose, and as much as he wanted to tease her it defiantly backfired as he imagined how that looked like instantly.

"Mother caught me and she suggested I get an instructor, but really I'm not that dedicated to it...Besides, Otto wants me to join him at this convention in Germany." 

"That's brilliant! When?" She squinted attempting to remember the date and she smiled, absolutely excited at her time going to be spent in the hospital.

"Perhaps I can finally step foot onto German soil? No word from Salem?" 

"Oh yes, they sent me a congratulations package, Otto predicts they'll be keeping tabs on me and see where I'll head in terms of potions." Her excitement was contagious, so much so that he decided to treat her to a dinner out in Diagon Alley to lift her mood even further. "Ah, so you read others letters instead of mine?" 

His teasing relaxed her demeanor, especially when he ended the date with a walk throughout the park. Even if it was a muggle one, it was a plot of nature that he had to endure. Aurora didn't seem to care one way or another and that was all he wanted.

"The Dark Lord told me about your ceremony." 

"Anything I should know prior?" She explained that she wouldn't be given the mark, not out of disappointment but more so a time issue.

Otherwise she mentioned having to leave the room at one point. "Rory...I don't—I never take part in the—" 

"I know. And even though I don't remember what happened with Nox and the rest of them all that much, it still doesn't change the fact that I can't watch that happen to anyone else. No matter their blood status." He pulled her closer into his hold, kissing her crown and smirking.

"Besides, I find myself only attracted to only one witch." Aurora giggled at his compliment. 

"Oh? And my wizard has nice hands and perfect hair to run my hands through." His grin cracked through his interior. "You have a little favor in hands love?" 

"I suppose I don't have to scratch anymore Raba..." She spoke, her long nails taking one last brush through his locks and pulling away before he could properly enjoy it.

He groaned rather deeply as he trapped her in his grasp. "Teasing me isn't going to void well my little Ravenclaw." 

"You're not that taller than me Raba." 

"Yes, but I'm older." Her small pout and kitten noise was rather adorable. And the grin continued to rise, especially when she defended the fact that he was only older by five months.

"Let me get you home love, I'm sure your mother is going to be furious." 

"Actually mother has been easy to deal with, aside the fact that my entire wardrobe has been thrown out and redone." He still, the thought of her Christmas dress a few years prior is completely gone, but she smirked. 

"I still have that drawing, perhaps I can rewear it for my graduation party." She smiled, and he struggled from there on...She'd wear his favorite dress when he proposes.

"But instead it might be blue." 

"Whatever color it is, I can assure you I'll be staring at you the entire night." Her body squirmed and giggled in reaction to what she had said, but it was entirely the truth.

He knew well enough that he had to perfect his proposal speech, maybe getting Regulus to lead her outside so it wouldn't be public.

Rabastan knew how his little Ravenclaw fairs in the public eye, even if they were all related by blood or by marriage. There were three faces that he could title of hers, alone with himself, with him by her family or by herself with her family.

There was barely an in-between.

When he walked her into the foyer of the esteemed Black manner, Walburga had come to see who had entered the home. Only to smile to see that it was the almost engaged couple, the knowing smile was directed to Rabastan as he winked off behind a very unknowing Aurora.

She was simply holding her folded cloak now resting in her arms. Although Mrs.Black offered tea, Rabastan knew that he himself was due home as well. He wasn't the master of his own home, thus still needing to abide by the rules of his mother and father, though they were pretty lenient, they still demanded to be followed. 

So off he had gone, but not before he kissed Aurora goodnight.

And on the lips of all places!

Cassiopeia was blooming with a red tint as she tried to hide her ever-growing smile, but both her boyfriend and mother had seen it.

With one final goodnight, Aurora looked on up to her mother. Prepared for the ridicule, prepared for a lecture on indecency...Even prepared for her to tut on how inappropriate Rabastan had been.

But none came, instead it was a simple reminder of what tomorrow entailed for her daughter.

Since Narcissa had started her cousin in this trend of designing works, she opted to go along with her...It was almost a sister relationship by now as Aurora was older, understanding to her surroundings and what is required of her.

But it was an issue, Narcissa absolutely hated her home. It was constantly filled with horror and her obsessive husband. While Cassi was living her own nightmare in that god awful house, which led both women to have to venture out into the world and find other areas to get their gossip session under wraps.

Walburga would've noticed had she not been obsessed with every little detail pertaining to the wedding, or begging Rabastan to propose in front of her family, but he denied. 

And both Regulus and Orion had backed him up in the instant.

They both knew that Aurora was going to break down at the sign of it all and it was one thing for Regulus to see them snogging, but his sister's reaction was something he'd never get used to...

Especially that nightmare of him walking into her room with Rabastan on top of her.

That never left his head.

Whenever the two gals returned back home, they had bags and bags of clothes. Narcissa aided her little cousin to organize her closest, making a calendar in what she could wear and when.

With her turning 18, the attention that the daily prophet would be taking is a struggling concept to grasp. The second she turns of age to be photographed without consent was a difficult potion to swallow.

With her family ties as well as her career choice, it was appealing to readers...But she couldn't rightly understand why. But if that was going to be the case, she would look flawless at every outing prior to the beginning of her popularity.

In terms of her friends, Clementine had started dating Augustus Rookwood. It was a bit forced from her family, but Clem seemingly fancied the man. Even if he was a few years older than her.

Aurora lucked out with Rabastan, being the same age and already learned her personality as well as the other way around.

Right now, on the other hand, Aurora had been directed to meet Alastor at a secure location. Her freedom streamed rather well, especially when she was closer to eighteen. Orion assumed she was going to the library, which spread to his wife.

Aurora having told the truth throughout her childhood made it easy for her to lie now. And she had done it flawlessly.

She dressed comfortably, a long skirt with a slit on the side. Something that Narcissa nagged at her to buy, saying that Rabastan would listen to every word she said if she exposed her thigh just a tad.

Note to self. She beamed.

Her heels covered most of her exposed legs, but it didn't rightly matter as she was seeing her friends. Part of her was exctied, but the others would need convincing...Actually, everyone needed convincing.

But at least Sirius would see to it. She smiled softly at the idea of seeing her brother for the first time in close to two weeks.

With a warning to Kreacher that she might be late tonight as she was working on a project, he nodded eagerly at the task he was given.

The women continued further down the muggle neighborhood and instantly apparent to the rally point. An instant smile to Moody. "Afternoon." She called out, and he smirked.

"Get outt're you house aight lassie?" She hummed, but he wasn't much for formalities as he offered his arm and transported her to the designated area, which she knew full well that they would either block her from coming here...Or move when the judge and jury would get the final say on her membership.

She was practicing her points through and through, but part of her excitement was because Sirius was going to be there. For sure.

However it didn't surprise her when she was lead to a room with only Dumbledore and Alastor within it. Well upon further glance it seemed like an abandoned warehouse.

"Honestly, I get the formalities...Ask whatever you wish." And thus it started out with the questions, where they are located. What the last meeting she had been present in, even adding when the initiation ceremony would happen.

Unfortunately, the flinch of a reminder caused a further question for either men to question, which she answered truthfully. "I'm not naive to think that I'm always safe. Would I have killed them? Yes." She responded, and neither of the men were all that surprised in that regard.

Rape was an entire story of diabolical.

Once the questions were through, Alastair wanted to test her strength and endurance. To see why the Dark Lord favors her, or how the Blacks magic is very potent.

Aurora Black held her own against a seasoned Aura. The man didn't hold back either, it was worrying in some regards sure. That the new generation would be modernized, especially with how far the war has proceeded. Her biggest suggestion was to attempt to delay the ceremony.

She would be present, but overall she wasn't worried about her own accord. Pretending to hesitate or get captured would be her safest bet.

When she retrieved her cloak and wrapped it back over her shoulders, both Alastor and Dumbledore shared the smiles.

Cassiopeia Aurora Black had been fully accepted into the Order.

"The safe house has a fidelius charm, you telling someone the address won't allow them entrance." From rallying the options in front of her, the answer was either elder before her who was the secret keeper.

When coming into the apartment complex did she smell the homey scent of cooking, warmth and the occasional smell of wet dog.

Salem had instantly gone wild at the thought of her blood relative and the emotion had surpassed all else and built a growling onto Aurora's face.

The two continued further, and with a solicit final breath she continued through the room. Although the members of the order had awaited for Dumbledore for this meeting, their eyes instantly served off towards Ms.Black as she too survey the room in retaliation.

It was Remus' eyes had connected to hers that he had dropped the mug in his hand. He was awaiting a moment to finally see her again, perhaps in a drunk agreement to reveal his feelings as there was little time left.

Dumbledore already informed him what the plan on his own membership entailed. Knowledge on the biggest werewolf of them all, the one who turned him...He was meant to get close and persuade those to join the right side.

Even if they were outcasted by the wizarding world on a daily basis. Remus had to remember that not everyone in the camps was able to have his experience of family and education.

That made him an outsider to either half of his blood.

"Remus! This isn't our house! Fix it before—" Lily's shouting in the other room had Aurora straighten her head just the tat to see the fiery redhead gasp at the sight of their favorite Ravenclaw.

"Si...Siri...Sirius." The girl struggled to say his name, which he simply stumbled out of the kitchen with James. But either of those two brothers managed to keep their hold on their steins.

But not their jaws.

"R-rory?...What—What are you—" He too had the same effect of word salad that Lily had, but Dumbledore held up his hand. 

"Everyone...I would like to introduce you to Ms.Cassiopeia Aurora Black, she's a freshly graduated Ravenclaw." Their former headmaster suddenly was dealt with an uproar of complaints and concerns, but the Marauders and Lily were all too quiet.

Sirius knew the look on his sister's face all too well, she was prepared for this outcome. Her name had been in the papers for speculation on being Otto's new addition to the team, the members' knowledge of her relationship with a Death Eater or even the involvement caused red flags for everyone involved.

"I can assure you that Ms.Black is on our side...She came to me to be in the Order." Sirius smirked, shaking his head in pure amusement. Of course, of bloody course his sister would demand a membership to this damn shite show.

When his eyes returned to his sister, she was in a conversation with Alastor. Who seemed to be her biggest defender at the moment.

It saddened Aurora to see her friends so silent, but they managed to get all the anger and curses out of the way before she was allowed further entry.

She smiled to Lily, and the little red-haired Gryffindor tackled her with a hug. And judging by the stumble backwards, was a little too strong for the heels Aurora had been wearing.

"Handling the boys alright?" 

"Not as well as you have, they miss you." The two are quickly catching up with one another, just mindless chatter as Sirius was debating with himself on whether or not he supports or disagreed with her joining.

Until it became clear.

"Dumbledore." He called out, nicking his head off to the side. Demanding a private word was odd for Sirius, as he was a very public and vocal speaker. But to hear his former student say that he didn't trust his own sister was a shock in and of itself.

"Why not?" 

"Sir, if it was a stance between myself and her Lestrange lover...What do you suppose she would do?... Me or Regulus?" 

"Ms.Black already proven herself to me, but if you require more for her...Very well." He seemingly went off to the women without another word, and the color drained from his face as he saw the hostile look Aurora had given him.

"You...You don't—" She was hurt, her heart shattered in the instant as she looked around. The room filled with the brave hearted Gryffindors. 

She was foolish to even think that they would be welcoming her into their Lions den, and now she felt as uncomfortable as she has in the snake pit.

"Rory I—" 

"No. It's clear, isn't it? I try to do a bit of good and you have to shut me out...Fine." She hissed, not bothering to look at anyone or fight for her membership.

"Sirius. She is an asset. She has already given a great deal of information as I said. Aurora wouldn't come into contact to fights on this side. Nor would Voldemort have her be a soldier...What are your other concerns?" 

"I don't want my baby sister anywhere in the line of fire! Isn't that enough!... What they'd do to her—" James attempted to consult his brother, but alas Remus was the best in always saying the right thing at a moment like this.

However he had already chosen to aid another angry Black sibling as he rushed down the hallway of this apartment building. 

"Rory!" He called out, shocked that she was using the elevator, but he didn't find any problem with placing his hand in the center and pushing it back on open.

"Look Remmy, please...Just go." She cried, the cheap lighting in this dankey little elevator was flickering at the level of angered magic that she managed to spark.

"Rory he didn't mean it like that I swear it—" 

"That he doesn't trust me?! How else am I suppose to take it?!" She cried, gripping his shirt by the hem pulling either of them closer together.

"What if he just wants you out of the line of fire love, is that such a bad thing?" 

"So he doesn't trust me to be smart, that's it?... He's a coward then, I feel guilty every time I walk into one of those bloody meetings Rem. My soul just feels darker after the sessions the Dark Lord makes me take. If I can regain one ounce of that humanity left you as sure as hell bet that I'm going to achieve it." She deemed, and the cracking smile beamed on his face as he nodded.

"Then you do your job and ignore your brother...Will...Will you be coming to more meetings? Or dinner? Pads and I are looking for a flat together." She smiled at his ability to change the topic. But she shook her head at the offer.

"When things settle Remmy...And before I murder him myself you better get back." He closed his eyes in defeat, but her smooth hand extended to his left cheek as she leaned in to kiss his right. 

"Goodnight moony, stay safe. Make sure Lily doesn't kill Jamesie." He nodded, almost instantly after that did the elevator ding open. The women stepped out without any hesitation in her step, and what opposed as to even more impressive is that the crackle had been initiated midstep.

Sirius on the other hand had rushed down the stairs to try and catch them both, but Remus simply shook head. The biggest shine of disappointment was held on Lupin's face as he stared at his mate.

"You really have a way with words Pads...You didn't even say hello to her." He groaned, had he been so draft and forgot to even greet his sister?

What was the plan now?

"Apperently your disregard for the risk she's giving, it ended up fueling her motivation to be apart of the Order. Pads you don't give her enough credit." 

"Rorys impressionable! Sure she isn't naive anymore, but I can't...I can't stand for her to get hurt." Sirius wanted this war to end more than anyone, he was defying his entire family joining the Order. In reality, he had been defying them since his first day at Hogwarts almost eight years.

Sirius struggled to regain any sort of baring, obviously that was not what Dumbledore intended to happen. But he knew deep down that Aurora would get over her bearings. As well as issued a reminder on the coin of when the next meeting is.

She scoffed, but then decided that she might as well be a little productive in terms of wasting the day away in some fitful rage. Ending up in the actual library did she smile at the familiarity.   
So perhaps she had finally taken the bet off, but who could blame her?

Aurora's researched required manuals and instructions, theories from around the world...She couldn't simply gain all the knowledge required without reading a damn page!

Finding some leads did she continued forward off towards the labs, smiling to those around her before getting her to theorize underwraps. Otto was surprised to see her present, especially at this house. 

"I do think it's time I get you a watch Cassiopeia..." She was confused, but removing her goggles did she groan to see the time.

"I got in late." 

"You weren't supposed to come in at all. What did you find so interesting that you—" He attempted to reprimand her, but truthfully Otto had found himself looking to the young Ms.Black as a daughter.

As he himself never had kids of his own, he struggled with the identity of teaching young students...And here was his perfect all-star pupil.

The two worked amicably together, a bit of banter here and there. Merlin, how did Slughorn keep up with her?

The notebook Aurora carried with her was offer flowing with notes and ideas, but one of the biggest ones she was playing with was wolfsbane.

"And why...Might I ask...Have you taken the impossible route to try and crack this code?" 

"Isn't that the Ravenclaw's ambition? To achieve the impossible?" He smiled, such a young mind so eager to make a difference in the world.

"Rose is asking when you're coming to dinner, but she'll manage to take your graduation party as a get together as well." Aurora smiled at the mention of Otto's wife, the two had gotten along flawlessly.

She reminded the young girl of Mrs.Potter in the instant. "Mr.—" 

"Merlin have you Aurora, we've worked alongside one another for years...Please, please, call me Otto." It felt odd calling the man by his first name, but with the stern look did he manage to get it through her head that it was proper.

They were more than just co-workers now, friends of the family even.

He dropped her off at home, saying hello to her father and taking the blame for keeping her well past the normal time a young gal like her should be out. But the ever living smile on her face was just too pure for Orion to allow Walburga any negative sayings.

They allowed her the freedom, a reward for a flawless Hogwarts career. 

Her ability to woo Rabastan, as well as her preemptive accomplishments in the potion world.

Everyone was in her grasp on this side, but it still stung to hear Sirius' indiscretion. It led her further into a pit of uncertainty, those in the Order would look at her worse now considering he made it very public that her own brother didn't trust her...Her flesh and blood.

Shaking off that thought did she see the textbook glowing ever so brightly, out of anger did she rip it open and glare at the words in front of her. Nothing but an apology and a redirect as to why he had gone to Dumbledore, he could've simply said is lesser words that he didn't want her in danger.

That's what Remus had said, but being the petty Black daughter she is...She looked off to the clock and wrote: Read 9:17.

This was acknowledging that she's seen it but didn't dignify a response. Her anger was far too demanding to be taken out in writing...

Luckily she didn't have to wait long, two days later she was called once again. Though this was at night, a bit of a hazard but never the less she managed. Those nights she and Sirius escaped to visit Mrs.Potter was perfect practice now, although she had a higher range when using Salem to job to supporting structures and roof stops.

When out of her parents locked apperenting charm, she hurried to the given apartment complex. Knowing the area just a bit was she able to walk into the building and up the elevator, almost feeling like a muggle. Though seeing Alice in the lobby had been a treat she didn't realize she needed.

The pixie-haired Gryffindor smiled softly and extended her arms out for a knowing hug. Although she was older than Aurora, Lily's words laid a bit of guilt to Alice Longbottom.

"It's good to have you Aurora." 

"Pretty sure you're the only one to think Alice...How have you been?" The small talk continued until the two managed into the apartment. Luckily it had been others Aurora hadn't properly met, although they were adamant about sharing their names.

However it had been the twins that made Ms.Black feel instantly welcomed.

Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

They were funny, daring. A light that needed to be treasured in a time of war.

"Threw us for a loop girly." One spoke, and she shot either of them a look when they spoke. Already forgetting which one was which, did she smile to their nature of laid back and goofy. However arms had wrapped around her shoulders. The familiar cologne instantly screamed of her brother, and when she turned a bit...His stubble was instantly showing, as well as the bags under his eyes.

"Sirius." 

"Heard: 11:42." She huffed, managing out of his hold and turned to him. "Best be off!" 

"Nice meeting you Rory!" The twins scurried off as they sensed the tension brewing. But once the two Black siblings looked directly to one another, it wasn't long before Sirius sighed.

"Rory I didn't mean it like that...I just don't want you in any risk for—" 

"It's either I do this, and give myself to the cause. Or I've given myself up to the Dark Lord. Siri...I can't live with myself if I do it." She struggled, and he shook his head.

"I won't help you with this...This is—" 

"I'm not asking for your blood help. I'm giving you mine, they're initiating our generation of death eaters in eight days. Do you know what that means? Everyone they have captured within an alluded amount of time is going to die." The stress mirrored in the carbon copied iris of their lineage.

But he closed his in defeat...Would he really not help her? His own sister?

"Rory, please." She shook her head. "I honestly don't care if you don't trust me at this point Sirius. You left, you're free." She spoke, gritting her teeth as she went off into a different direction.

Which just so happened to be where Lily and James had entered the small flat in.

"RORY!" James cheered, tackling his little sister with a hug, how could this not be her true sibling's reaction? But throughout his constant babbling, Lily's hand stopped his rambling as she simply lifted up her hand.

Where an engagement ring had been placed.

"Oh Jamesie you did it!" Aurora had been instantly uplifted, kissing either of her best friends cheeks in congratulations.

Just then had Remus walked in, a bit ragged around the edges with the full moon approaching so soon. But he managed a smile when seeing Aurora in the room.

However, Sirius' brooding behavior caused him to quickly make his way to his roommate in a consulting offering.

"And?" 

"And nothing. She doesn't care what I think." Remus rolled his eyes, rubbing his achy hands and stretching his knuckles to loosen the tension.

"She does, you know your sister better than anyone Pads. She'll always look for your approval because your her big brother, but something like this...It's one of the lesser evils." He whispered, seeing how Rory was interacting with the rest of the members.

With the sibling dispute ended, the Prewett twins started flirting with Ms.Black so obviously that it had Sirius growl in a fit of rage.

The meeting had gone...Rather well, even though Aurora had been present. And even with Dumbledore's word against Sirius', the rest hadn't been all that willing to give a warm welcome. That was fine with Rory, the problem is that nobody addressed concerns, and if they didn't tell her the questions that they were looking for then how was she suppose to dig deeper?

What if Rabastan and his mates slip up but it was only a hint?

Luckily Alastor had specific questions directed to her, it wasn't enough to give anything away. But it was enough to give her something to hear if anything.

Wanting to get a word in for Remus, meant that she risked her brother getting the chance to talk to her once again. But the werewolf looked like he needed a familiar bit of Salem, and the bit of feminity in her comfort was a blessing.

Until Sirius came over, course her cooling stare settled Padfoot's nerves as her own defiance. "How's Reg?" She scoffed.

"I have to get going...Please take care of yourself Rem." She whispered, hurrying along out without a single glance back. But what really angered Sirius was her lack of response.

"Idiot. Bloody idiot." James spoke, smacking his best mate upside the head. Which was a change of course all things considering? "What did I—" 

"You ask about your brother, who's not standing in front of you how're they're doing...BUT NOT YOUR BLOODY SISTER?!" Sirius had felt the unnecessary anger as he too stormed off.

To a random muggle's bed? Perhaps. But that was how he was dealing with everything lately, the stress of the Order. His siblings, his mates?

It was indeed troubling times.


	3. ✧HIM & I✧

The day had finally come, her graduation party and Aurora was particularly her dreading the attention solely being on her. Her parents had rented out a banquet hall for this event, a vast and lavish hall filled with flowers. Even the occasional eagle, which defiantly brightened up her spirit as she smiled and caressed the small statues.

Rabastan had been one of the first to arrive. Apparently, Aurora was meant to arrive later than her guests. She didn't rightly understand that bit of pureblood liberties, but her boyfriend had not stayed still since he woke up that morning.

His brother had just laughed at his jittery behavior, by tonight he would be engaged. At every thinking moment would he go over his proposal speech. He had begun writing it just a bit before the NEWTS.

But here he was now, watching from afar as the dozens of guests come and congratulate the young witch and her genius. Orion and Walburga had done the perfect job at bragging about their daughter's accomplishments. Even if Aurora wanted to call her mother out for not being 100% supportive throughout her work.

Rabstan on the other hand wrapped his arms around her waist, seemingly distracted by the given dress and lace she had recreated.

Perfectly fitting her now matured formed, Avery had to swat Rabastan to regain himself from drooling over his dress robes.

She looked beautiful, ever fitting to be the youngest potion mistress to date.

"Raba...Merlin, there's so many people here I..." He squeezed her tighter, a small kiss at her cheekbone in hopes of calming her down.

"I met Otto just a few moments ago, he's as excited as your father." She giggled, and in doing so had he taken the liberty of spinning her around. Twirling her around and around.

They were young adults, in the presence of an exclusive party hosted by her family. This was the safest place for her to be present at, the amount of Death Eaters present made it all the more protected.

Even the Daily Prophet attempted to get an invitation as he heard a rumor, but they stomped on that outlet. Even then, he'd assumed that Rabastan's future in-laws would take the front page with this engangment, if only he could pluck up the blood courage.

"Mate, good goddess. Get a move on will you, been pacing since last night!" He groaned, why was this so difficult for him to get through?

Avery did not quick pestering until the man grew seemingly irritated.

"Fine. Fine! Arsehole." He growled off his mate's direction as he was far too agitated to see that he was already in the midst of walking over to Aurora.

Attempting to ignore the knowing glances of either family had they held back their smirks and fidgeting hands. A wedding only happened ever so often in their world, a celebration of a line being continued.

But when the calming smile of Narcissa as well as his girlfriend, it almost settled the nerves that Avery and McNair had put on him.

"Might I steal Rory for a moment Cissy?" He asked, quite politely actually. Mrs.Malfoy knew well what was about to occur, she...Much like the rest of the room knew, had already claimed that both these younglings would have the most adorable of any children.

And bets have been made to how quick the two could get pregnant.

By the stares Rabastan had been giving Aurora, most assumed not that long.

"Of course, she looks like she could take a breath outside Rabastan." Aurora's eyes sparked with interest as she nodded eagerly to get away from the crowd. If he had known she was feeling uncomfortable then perhaps he would've managed to be a bit more confident in asking.

He offered his arm, stilling being in public. But the second they had left their families lingering glances his hand moved to interlock with hers. Causing her to giggle.

"And? Having any fun?"

"It's a bit much, but I sort of expected that." The second they had exited the building, she hummed in approval at the cool night's air.

Goddess was her burning skin burning, with the number of dances and damn bodies in the hall...It was a struggle for her feet not hurt.

She twirled she started herself had arched arm for a moment before he had lost her into the night. "I'll have to take you to another park, don't I?... Perhaps we'll go this weekend?" Aurora nodded instantly at the plan, but then laughed.

"I found your Slytherin sweater in my truck, I forgot to give it back."

"Thought I had another one, keep it. Looks better on you." Her cheeks flared, the complements would never get old. Especially when it dealt with wearing his clothes...

Eventually the two walked a bit into the surrounding garden, he had scouted it in the beginning of his arrival to see where the perfect place would be. And to settle both of their nerves of being inside, the walk to the center display of a fountain had given them enough to debunked the fake faces they shared.

He could easily see Aurora's starting to crumble when reaching the stone path, but now it was gone. Offering up the small fountain as a place to sit and chat, but while Aurora was letting her hand glaze over the running water to her left. It gave Rabastan ample time to admire her from where he sat.

Merlin did she look beautiful, the moon high above them, blessing his little Ravenclaw with an angelic glow. Had he not been so caught up in his gaze, he would've noticed the oncoming poke of the nose she had given him.

"Staring?"

"Can't help myself, love." He ushered, the ring once again burning in the center of his pocket.

Fuck. He internally screamed, this was it...The moment he had practiced for in front of the mirror a dozen times just that day.

"It seems like I can't help myself at all when I'm around you...That smile can knock me off my bloody feet half the time. And when you give me that smirk of yours, I want to know what devilish things you've managed to conjure up in that beautiful mind of yours..." He began, perhaps it was a bit much. But when writing this on his desk for the umpteenth time, it was worth it.

Her blushing was a clear sign that his words had been working, so he continued, interlocking his hands into hers.

"Your hands...Are so small I feel like I have to be delicate with them so they don't break, and Merlin are they always cold. But I'll never get enough of it when you place your hand right here..." If Aurora had any problems with this, she wasn't being vocal about it. But her smile brightened when she came into contact with his warm cheek, even running her thumb across the top.

She hadn't known any of these tidbits, he'd always caster off with loving her smile or laugh. But this was different, this was more.

"Gods have me am I so bloody proud of you...All that time ago you told me you wanted to be a potion mistress and look at where we are. You're surrounded by future colleges and a boss who is boasting about you like you're his daughter." His words had meant the world to her, she was spiraling out of control as a tear was starting to form. And under the worry of ruining her makeup, she wiped it quick.

With her being distracted for that given moment did he remove his hand from hers...If only for a moment.

"I'll never come across another witch as beautiful, as talented or as adoring as you..." With those words finally out into the open did he properly handle up the small box. Leaving his position beside her did he knee down to the ground, although one hand held firmly to the box. The other had transferred her caressing hand back to her lap in order for him to properly move down.

"...So, will you do me the honors of being my wife?... Will you, Cassiopeia Aurora Black marry me?"

His questions had shot a bloody paralyzation curse to her body, not being able to do anything more than just stare at him.

She didn't give one more glance to the ring, as it was already a pure indication as to what was going to happen.

Rabastan is proposing.

Or Rabastan had proposed, seeing as how he had been left sitting in the grass as his little Ravenclaw was caught entirely off guard.

"Y-you...What?" He chuckled, knowing well enough that have any of her family members see this she would've been embarrassed. But he was entirely used to this behavior, Aurora hated surprised.

Hated them with a passion.

And this one had taken the cake by far.

"Rory...Will. You. Marry. Me?" He whispered, his palms starting to sweat at how long it was taking for her to comprehend such a simple question, the last time he remembered she discussed marriage was how she thought he didn't want to get married...

So what was troubling her?

Out of everything that he could've predicted to happen, she rose from her seat...On very unsteady feet might he add, and took a step back.

"Are you serious?" She whispered, worriment chasing over her expression in the instant of asking her own question.

"I've never been more serious in my life Aurora. I want to protect you, to love and to care for you like a husband is meant to..." He was now up on his feet to level with her, or as level as he could considering he stood a great deal taller than his little bird.

"But you...I—" It seemed her thoughts were getting the best of her, so he smiled.

"I asked your father, your brother...They gave me their full-hearted blessings." He addressed one of the million questions rolling in her head, and although he was prepared to continue with another round of reassurance to his proposal, he was not at all ready for her to walk straight on up towards him, her hands cupping his cheeks to forcefully bring him down for a rushed kiss.

Perhaps her body and mind had been wired on the never-ending glasses of wine she's been sipping at throughout the night. As she pulled away, Aurora unmistakably whispered a soft yes before pushing her lips back up to his.

She repeated this action again and again, as if her brain finally kicked into gear to what she had meant to say when he first asked all those minutes ago.

After hearing her agreements to his question, his hand steadied her waist and so easily picked her up. Molding her perfectly to his form. He twirled himself around, which caused his little fiancee to giggle in light of his own response.

He felt as though he was the king of the world, that Aurora Black had said yes, that she looked beyond happy with the idea...Try as he might to get the idea out of his mind, there wasn't much of a choice.

Had she said no, this would've been an entirely different conversation. This was both of family duty and loyalty. But the loyalty spread through the love they have with one another, and that is what Rabastan had thought when first kneeling in front of her.

When he finally returned her feet to the ground, her hands started to make their way down from his shoulder and cheek. Her smile was still vibrant, but it was paired with a stream of tears on either side of her face.

Reaching into his dress robes had he retrieved a small cloth and offered it to her.

"Thank you." She mumbled, dabbing gently to the underside of her eyes. As well as fixing her lipstick as it was more less smugged after what they just accomplished.

"...Oh goddess Raba I'm sorry! I completely blanked on—"

"I've known you for well close to sixteen years Rory, I had a feeling something in the sort would've happened." His chuckle didn't make her feel any less guilty, but he did pull up the small box that housed the engagement ring.

"It's beautiful..." She whispered, and he smiled ever so proud. "I had it designed...Actually, that was the one I wanted to have made for Christmas, but I went with the other..." It was now his turn to fluster at the talk of him drawing up sketches with the jeweler.

Now what confused Rabastan was the act of her removing all her rings. She had put all of them in her pocket leaving one remaining.

"Would you prefer the ring over it?" She smiled at his eager face. But all this suddenly made sense as to why everyone had been so bloody excited for her party.

Not that her success hadn't been worth celebrating, but she had the feeling she was missing out on a big secret...And well, here it is?

"You transfer this ring to my other hand, then you put yours in its place." He nodded at her instructions, he was terribly confused as to why it had to be that way. But seeing as she had this ring on since she was eleven, he didn't want to argue.

But upon further investigation he recognized it...It was the purity ring!

With it now on her other hand, it gave him the chance to take his claim. A promise to reign in her purity and their union.

Sliding down the ring was the longest possible second of his life, but once it stopped at the end he too couldn't contain a tear. A part of him wanted to tell her that they've been engaged since they were barely toddlers, but the happiness radiating off her at this very moment was far too valuable that he allowed himself the moment to stand tall and proud...Especially when Rory was eyeing the ring on her hand.

To gain her attention once again he brought her left hand up to his lips and kissed it ever so gently. "I love you." He whispered.

"And I you."


	4. ✧BETROTHED✧

The weight of the ring now on her finger was strange, she had been so used to her hand being littered with rings. That the single two made her feel naked.

"Rory...What do you know about betrothing?" She shrugged a bit, but then nodded that she knew what it entailed. "Mum gave me that book a while back, remember? When she gave me the talk. It said a little about betrothing, everything else come from the books downstairs in the library." He wanted to sigh in relief but knew it wasn't the time.

"I didn't know it at the time when I gave you that ring for Christmas, but it had the colors of the Lestrange house...My parents doing more or less." That screamed to the young witch in confusion, that was years ago...How did they plant that so early?

"So I have to still wear it right?" She questioned, and the silent nod caused her to fish out the gifted ring. Although he didn't know where she would put it, leaving her left-hand blank was not what he expected.

"There's one more thing love..." He spoke, taking out a match velvet box, containing a very old and very jeweled necklace. She knew exactly what it is, despite the long conversation he had with either his own father and hers to know the properties of it.

"I didn't know we used them anymore..." He didn't want her collared like an animal, it gave him a sense of pride to see the ring on her finger, but the necklace was a sign of ownership.

"...Well that's better than having to ask a bloody million questions like I had. Apparently only myself, my father or brother can take this off." She nodded, having known that prior. He already hated the look she was giving it, and so he sighed. 

"I promise I will show you with dozens of better-looking necklaces in the future. But it's meant to bring luck to our marriage." She swallowed again, her hands coming up from her lap to unclasp her own necklace. 

"I've never had to take this one off for so long though..." she mumbled, her hand squeezing over the tiny necklace.

He smiled on recognition of it, he had gifted it to her when she was accepted into Salem. And for the first time since then would she have to part with it. "It falls off after...after our first night?" She had worded it as innocently as possible, and so it was his time to reassure her.

"After we consummate the marriage yes...Which, might I add...Is painful to wait any longer." He spoke, his breath mere inches from her ear, teasing her.

But his self-control allowed for him to lean away, completely obvious to Aurora self-conscious stature when thinking about their first night.

Merlin was she in worry about it, his question hadn't rightly addressed the fact that they would be allowed to finally have sex.

And that scared her beyond reason.

"When we're together alone I don't want you wearing it. But unfortunately when going back in there..." She attempted her best smile but when looking back at the grand hall she was struggling immensely.

After minutes of silents did he call out her name, he didn't want her to panic at all. But she surely was, so he wrapped his arm around her. Pulling her closer, both had the same idea as Rory managed to sit onto his lap and hide away into his chest.

"I was so worried I'd have to say goodbye to you..." She cried, and his own ragged breath seemingly knew what she was talking about. Their biggest fear was being married to someone else in obligation, but in Aurora's mind, she simply assumed that Rabastan had gone and asked her family to get married.

Stopping whatever marriage contract was set in place.

It wasn't far from the truth, but he wasn't about to ruin the moment and tell her they've been engaged for most of their life. Hopefully she'll never have to know, or maybe when they're further into their marriage he would find the courage to tell her properly.

"I couldn't possibly say goodbye to you my little Raven, I'm too selfish...And to see you with someone else..." The mere thought made him squeeze her tighter against his body, and she hummed. Adoring the sensation of him warmly around her body.

But it was the kiss he initiated at her neck that really flared her body. "You sir...Have to wait until our wedding night." She reminded, tapping his nose in warning to not start something he wouldn't be able to finish.

"I suppose I can wait..." She huffed, but then the insane question was thrown into her mind. 

"Is this why my mother was so excited?... Because she gets to plan a wedding?" His smile cracked, he couldn't help it if his little Ravenclaw figured it out.

"Both our mothers have been running around nonstop for all of it, mind you, our engagement party has already been planned before the ring was even finished." She rolled her eyes, it would be Walburga's doing to take control like that.

"Suggest we do make an appearance before your mother does come looking for us." She agreed, but he could tell she would rather stay outside alone than in the crowded room.

It was rush of multiple things, having the small necklace off made her instantly anxious. Even if she held it securely in her fist.

"Trade it back when I don't have to wear this anymore?" She asked, and he of course smiled. Taking the necklace in his own possession and making a mental note to never lose it.

Rory adored it, she had tackled Salem, even been sorted in it and has worn it ever since.

But now, as he clasped the betrothed necklace onto his fiancee's neck...A new source of honor projected to see her sporting a similar style to his family crest. When it settled properly he kissed the back of her neck, causing her to jump at the touch. 

"Rabastan!" She hissed...Had he found her weakness?

"Little bird ticklish?" She turned around and protected the back of her neck. Merlin had his family's crest looked beautiful over her dress. The jews of Platinum, onyx, and diamonds.

"Will it get in the way of you making potions?" 

"I was just thinking that, but I'll put it under my blouse." He hummed, actually liking the idea of it hiding away near her breasts. That made his mouth water just imagining it, how would he manage to wait until July 20th to actually see?

Out of the blue, a spark of excitement rushed over her. "And what tickled you...I can assure you it wasn't me."

"I can design my dress!" She managed to debunk his daydream to begin brainstorming what her dress would be like.

"Fuck." He growled, his hands gripping her waist and returning her to his hold. Although she assumed it was another hug, he needed her close in hopes of ending his imagination.

"You said they'd start coming outside, come...Cissy will want to see this." She spoke, flashing her ring with a proud smile beaming up to him. How was he not to reward that with a kiss?

The entire time were they whispering to each other and ending in a fit of laughter, even if it was childish. They were still young, and Rabastan was going to remind his little fiancé of that regularly.

But they barely got a moment before Walburga came over in a fit of tears. Taking her daughters cheeks into her ring riddled hand and gushing over how proud she was.

Regulus had been watching from afar, his teeth gritting at the sight of their mother making a fool out of his sister. Had the room known she'd attacked her just months before with one of the three unforgivable curses then nobody would believe the rubbish coming out of her mouth.

But as the whispers started growing, he couldn't help but smile to see the couple happy. To see the protective hold Rabastan has over Aurora.

Mrs. Black had accorded this all too well, the daily prophet photographer had been waiting for someone to come out and gain some information. But it was all in their own favor, the pictures of Aurora weren't allowed to have her face in them, but Rabastan hid her quite well. Kissing her forehead and having his hand interlocked to showcase the Dimond resting on her left hand.

The reporter took notes and already made claim that this would make the front page. The rush of fear began to cast into the young girl's heart.

Sirius is going to have a heart attack!

She wouldn't be able to get to the textbook, and there was no part of her that wanted a scolding. Especially after feeling like she was in heaven, Dumbledore would be pleased with this progress.

It was one thing to be promised to a Death Eater, but when the Death Eater is in love with her? 

That gave her immense power.

The two managed to get a few more dances in, before an all too worried fiancee noticed she looked exhausted. With all the work she did in preparation for her leaving to the orientation in Germany, he wouldn't be seeing her for a few days.

But the second she would return, he was going to ravish her in gifts...Especially in making up for having to stand by his side at the Death Eater ceremony.

No part of him wanted her back in the room, but here they were...Already planning on her being the future wife of a death eater.

Better me than anyone else. He thought, but the interruption of Walburga kissing his cheeks made him instantly fall out of his thought process.

The entire family was waiting until they returned as Rabastan was demanding that bit of privacy, but now it was up for grabs. Aurora showed her ring to the onset of all her female guests, Otto came over with his wife in congratulations.

But in all seriousness, the two freshly engaged adults had been instantly separated. Rabastan was the first to notice this, and excused himself from the current group of mates that were congratulating him.

"Might I steal my fiancé for a moment?" He issued, and all the women gave in instantly. A thankful smile relished on her as he led her elsewhere through the grand hall to a side room, allowing once again for privacy.

The girl swallowed deeply as she got worried in disappointing her soon to be husband, but his reassuring kiss renewed her smile. Especially when he twirled her deep into his hold.

"How are you darling?" He cooed into her ear, making her shiver with content, but she choked back a struggling sob. The pressure of her family had been gaining, almost like talons digging into her skin, not to mention the idea of Sirius rushing in to shout his disagreements at the wedding.

"Rory if this is about your dream to be a potions mistress, I promise...I will bring you to work every bloody day if you want me to." The silent tear paired with a sad smile had him strike that out on the list of what had begun to bother her.

"Is it your mother?" 

"It was...But not anymore..." She sniffled, only then did he realize that she was indeed thinking of Sirius.

Narcissa sometimes had the same miserable look when thinking about her disowned sister. But now, as his hands cupped either side of Aurora's face, it set her up to be pulled directly into an ever longing kiss.

They wouldn't have to sneak around at the idea, no more chaste kisses around her family. They weren't in school any longer, but him having to wait until their wedding night was endearing count down to be able to ravish her...To treat his little Ravenclaw to stop thinking for an hour at a time.

"Your brother made his choice Aurora...I'll never fault you for missing him." Her eyes widened at his ability to pinpoint what had been bothering her, she had been prepared to just agree to the next he theorized on, but alas...He managed.

"I need to let go...It's. Not healthy for myself or Reg...But I—I can't." Rabastan had taken that as a good sign as any, he kissed her temple, before leaning just a bit further to lay one on the tip of her nose. Then finally a brisk beginning to a pushing her up against the wall of this grand venue.

Yet their actions had been interrupted by a clearing of a throat. 

"Perhaps you can refrain from snogging my sister anywhere in my general presence...You've managed well enough these past few years." Aurora, whose face had been bright red upon getting caught by her brother, simply began to giggle into her hand as Reg's embarrassed expression.

He did not want to be there.

"Are you going to close your eyes at our wedding as well?" The youngest Black sibling nodding in confirmation. Personally he did not agree to have this wedding so soon after she turned eighteen. But he talked it through with himself that it was better than another bloke trying to woo his sister into something she doesn't want.

Then again it helped that it was also Rabastan, he's been there for the both of them when Sirius had got up and left...He couldn't be all that bad.

Granted, if it had been their mother's wants...He wasn't in doubt that Aurora would've gone to her final year of Hogwarts married already.

"Mother suggests it's time to go...Granted I think she's suspicious of the both of you." His sister rolled her eyes but agreed that it was getting a bit late.

"Best leave Reg, I want a moment to say goodbye." The entire conversation did Regulus have his hands clasped behind his back, squeezing them roughly in terms of seeing Rabastan so bloody close to his sister.

"Goodnight Rabastan." It was a warning, and the youngest Lestrange nodded intently at the way the young lad sport his name. 

"Goodnight Regulus." The two weren't on the best of terms at the current moment, mostly likely trying to find the bridge on being closest to Rory.

Which would only get harder as the date approached.

It earned a swat from his little Ravenclaw at the scene that just unfolded. 

"At least try to be civil with him, he's having a hard enough time as is...Having to go back to Hogwarts without any of us there." He pulled his body lip up and pouted, but he nodded. 

He didn't doubt that Reg was in for a difficult final two years at Hogwarts without the guidance of his sister.

"Then we'll make ourselves available, and I can predict from here that you'll be sending him NEWT worksheets." Her eyes narrowed, he was defiantly teasing. So in spite of all this, she kissed his cheek and gave him the famous Black family smirk before moving away. 

"Goodnight Rabastan."

She hadn't gotten as far as she hoped, but he had let her get the feeling of escape. "I remember quite clearly that a proper goodbye was in order?" Her grin still rallied, she had been expecting something in this regard. But her giggle filled the hallway, but she had given in easy enough. Leaning upward on her tippy toes to secure the position in gaining power against his lips.

"Won't I be seeing you tomorrow?" He hummed, leaving one last kiss to her lips. 

"Of course, I need to flaunt my beautiful fiancé to the rest of the world now won't I?... But with the way your mother has been acting, it might not happen until the weekend."

With a final kiss in check, on his nose no less...Something he treasured and adored.

He returned to his pureblood nature, straightening his back and offering the hook of his arm. All in an attempt to lead and return her back to her family for the night...

Because if he stayed a second longer pressed against her body, they wouldn't separate until—

"Were you being serious about taking me to the park?" 

"As serious as I was about proposing...Will you survive until then with your mother?" Whatever sort of noise that came from his Ravenclaw instantly thought of a kitten.

"She's like a bloody kitten!" His brother's voice started to creep into his mind, causing him to gain another ounce of confidence. "Making sounds like that?... Kitten." He was not prepared for the reaction Aurora had given him, it wasn't in embarrassment, but rather...Arousal that tempted her.

This brought him even further on edge as he smirked in triumph. "Making you anxious?" 

"Rabastan I am not afraid to hex you if you keep this up." She growled, whether it was her own instincts or a swell of Salem's coming to the surface.

She hadn't had to really control these emotions before, it must be the lingering idea of what's to come that are bringing these suppressed emotions down.

"I'm sorry kitten...Please forgive me." It was another glare sent his way, but he caught the fact that she was biting her lip to stop herself.

This was easy prey.

"Thought it was fitting, considering your patronus..." He issued, but it still did not stop her hate-filled glare. He was in for it.

"Ah, there you are Cassi, come...Your mother has a full day planned for you tomorrow." She chuckled, looking up to Rabastan as either of them had called Mrs.Black behavior in already overbooking her daughter.

Her fiancé gently left a kiss on her cheek before departing with her family.

It was far too late to report what she's heard, perhaps she could write a quick response?

All had been forgotten as she sat in the warm tub, bubbles surrounding her. Filled with oils and herbs to promote good health.

And fertility.

Apparently, that was one of the biggest things her mother wanted her to get into, so instead of a good book. She was reading a flimsy magazine on which sort of programs her mother wanted her to start taking.

Whether they were illegal, dangerous or even disgusting...Her mother's ability to persuade was a struggle to fight against.

She wasn't even married yet, why was the idea of children being dragged in so quickly...

What about her career?   
What about everything she's worked so hard for?

Surely children can wait a few years down the line.

Instead, after reading the third pamphlet, she threw it to her bathroom floor and submerged herself under the warm water.

She was relieved that she was engaged to Rabastan, that wasn't the problem. Not at all. 

The problem was the idea of being physical with him, that scared her beyond belief.

Would he get bored?

Would he go searching somewhere else for what I can't provide?

What if I can't get pregnant?

What if I'm no good at it?

Finally she resurfaced, gasping for air as she finally listened to the burning sensation her lungs had been begging for. Taking deep breaths and settling herself back into her spot, had the obnoxious knocking start off in her room.

"Cassiopeia!" Aurora huffed. Bath time was meant to be her chance at peace and quiet...And here her mother is, destroying the mood.

"In the bath mother!" She called out, which somehow translated to 'enter' for the women. Course there was no privacy in this home, Merlin you could hear a creak downstairs all the way from here.

"Cassiopeia you'll get wrinkles if you stay in the bath for so long!" 

"I made a potion mother, relax." For one reason or another, it had been easier to talk to the women, it was probably because she was so damn distracted in planning the wedding and making everything perfect that she was left with little anger.

"A...You made a potion to stay in the bath longer?" 

"Shh...I haven't patented it yet, but the prefect bathroom was too tempting." This conversation had changed Mrs.Black's idea of ignoring her daughter's talents.

There was no part of her brain that could compute on how to start a project like that, and to think she made it in school.

"Do you want some? It's that teal bottle on the counter." Now it was Walburga's own desire in trying her daughter's product. "I thought you wanted to go into the medical field of potions?" 

"Oh I do, but there's a fine line for both medical and beauty...It just that I don't understand." Mrs.Black followed her daughter's finger to the dozen of fertility booklets that she had left in her room.

"We'll talk in high detail with the specialist before you venture to Germany Cassiopeia." She spoke calmly, but Aurora did notice her potion gone from the counter when her mother had finally left.

The young girl leaned further down into the tub, groaning as half her face managed in the water than out.


	5. ✧WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A PUREBLOOD✧

Lily had a rough start to this morning, not only had she had to suffer through her sister's wedding yesterday...But even after all that she endured, Petunia already denied the position of maid of honor.

Even going as far as screaming into her sister's face to not go to her wedding at all.

It took all of her willpower to stop James from storming off to confront the two muggles. She instead spent the night at the Potter manner as both James' parents attempted to calm the situation.

Sirius and Remus on the other hand had been moving into their new flat just a few nights prior and were exhausted after getting everything settled. 

Apparently there was a lot more to living alone than either of the two thought.

First there was a need to shop for food, to cook and clean. At least Dumbledore offered a bit of protection in terms of giving a shield for only Order members and muggles to enter this apartment as either offered it as a safe shelter if someone needs it.

Lily offered to pick up some groceries as she was worried the two were going to have a hard enough time getting used to the fact that their maturity has reached this level of independence.

Especially for Remus, who had always had his parents when dealing with his symptoms. And right now it was a countdown in returning to his parent's farm to be locked into the barn.

A grand difference from the shrieking shack, but he's been familiar with either for most of his life already. 

It just saddened the rest of them that their full moon nights together have come to an end.

"RISE AND SHINE YOU TWO!" She cheered while coming into the flat, she scanned the area. It didn't look all that bad, but then again she assumed most of the nice furniture came from Sirius' late uncle that he didn't want to get rid of when selling the manner.

Otherwise Remus' pieces were obvious, like the music player in the corner. The pictures of everyone...The books.

It screamed like a bachelor pad, and Sirius was indeed the pure definition of that.

"MERLIN SAKES, WE'RE LATE FOR POTIONS!" It was a rough play. But when she heard one of the two fall out of their beds, it cracked a smile on her face. Shaking her head did she grin further in triumph for at least waking one of them up.

Filling up the kettle a generous amount did she kindly lean back against the counter. It had been a stressful week, and a cuppa would do her good.

She must've closed her eyes for a second too long, for Sirius' owl suddenly appeared before her. Offering up the daily prophet, she took a small piece off a fresh loaf of bread before trading for the paper.

And right there in front of her was Aurora and Rabastan...Smack in the middle of the front page.

Lily's eyes began to water as she stared for so long at the article about the news. They would be getting married within a month, and sure it served for the Order. But her brother would go into a frenzy knowing it was happening so soon.

"Lils...Please refrain from the loud noise next time?" Remus groaned, settling down in the seat across from her. The girl began to scold herself for forgetting about Remus. "Rem I'm sorry I—" 

"It's alright, I was just reading...Pads had some company over last night, so maybe stick to muggle subjects?" The poor girl was still in shock over the article in front of her, it was cruel for her to keep the secret. But it was right here for the world to see, so she decided that the best way to go across this is to carefully bring it up to Sirius.

The tea was enough of a calling for the oldest Black of this generation to make his way into the kitchen. "Anything worth reading?" Remus issued, but her eyes stayed planted at Sirius as he was wiping his eyes and slumping down in between Remus and Lily.

"We have a meeting today right...?" He questioned, squinting a bit before looking around, the light still bothering him apparently. "How about some breakfast?" Lily offered, hiding away the paper in her grasp while going to the stove and preparing a full English breakfast.

She already ate, but Remus needed something in his stomach. And Sirius looked far too thin since they've left Hogwarts and the constant course of three meals a day was already prepared and ready to eat in the grand hall.

Now he was learning to cook and be domestic. As she was preparing the meal, she found herself staring at the damn article. It was nice to know that Aurora still planed in pursuing school and not being trapped at home like other pureblood wives.

Ms.Evan's felt hypocritical for thinking she was too young to get married, because here she was...Wearing the ring James had given to her a few days before.

But this whole article just sounded like gossip. Was this the life of the sacred twenty-eight? Always being constantly followed like this?

Merlin, it made Lily sick to her stomach to even imagine how Aurora is.

"Did you hear from Rory...She didn't come to the meeting last night." Remus mumbled, and Sirius simply sipped his tea and shrugged.

"Suppose that party of hers ran a bit late...I tried saying sorry Moony she...She hasn't checked the textbook." Lily sighed, withholding the information was wrong. But this was going turn ugly, so she decided she would wait until James came.

Just so he could be the voice of reason when Remus was already agitated.

Serving up the food was she happy to see the two scarf it down. She huffed in annoyance that they were obviously hungry but were too lazy to cook on their own.

"When was the last time you two ate?" Their answers of yesterday and yesterday morning only angered her further. But luckily James came in, just before Lily was struggling with the whole ordeal.

Aurora was the youngest of the group, and hearing that she's getting married was a sting that Lily couldn't process. Nor could she process what Sirius will say.

She rose to the seat and claimed she needed James to grab a mug at the top of the cabinet, which neither of the two residences questioned considering she was a short thing.

James willingly followed, but then frowned when she threw the newspaper into his hands. 

"Er...Which cabinet?" She pointed to the paper once again in hopes he would get the silent hint.

"Lily I don't bloody care about whatever—Oh...OH. Fuck." James reached out to the counter, and when his eyes returned to look up to his own fiance...He shook his head.

"No...No. He's not going to—" 

"You have to. Please James, please. I tried and I couldn't do it!" Remus was confused as to what could be taking so long in grabbing a mug, but continued to listen to Pad's attempt in bringing Remus to the muggle pub when he was feeling better.

Suddenly James came into the room, his stern face already demanding the other two marauders attention. "What's up your rump this morning prongs?" The man looked at Lily, as if pleading with her as well.

Neither one wanted to hurt Sirius with this information, so Lily went on over to Sirius. Her hands gripping his shoulder from behind as she leaned her head onto his.

"Sirius. Two minutes. Be really serious, just like you're named after." Remus smirked as he watched his mate's friend close in an annoyed huff as he wasn't able to make that joke himself.

So James slid over the paper to Sirius and the man chuckled. "Prongs I don't read." But Remus snatched it after one glance and stared wide-eyed, which caused an unnecessary panic to fill in Sirius' eyes.

"It...It's Rory—Isn't it." He struggled at the idea at first, it coming out in croaked. But Lily debunkers his thought on his sister's passing.

"No...She's not dead Sirius, give her more credit than that." She whispered, but the growl matched the way Moony passed over the piece of paper.

And right there dead in the center was Sirius' sister...Sporting the biggest engagement ring he has ever seen.

After three days of running around on mindless errands, was she particularly uncomfortable for this one...

A fertility specialist.

Unknowing to her father, who would've stomped on this idea and its entirety. But here Aurora is, in the waiting room of this facility awaiting for her appointment.

Her mother had made it, but considering she is of age, she didn't need a parent to be there with her. The posh of this place screamed pureblood, as did the customer base of other witches on either end of the pregnancy timeline.

One even had a small child in her arms for another sort of checkup.

Personally Aurora was only interested in how fertile she was, after witnessing both her cousins struggling to get pregnant while Andy had all the luck in the world? 

It caused an honest question to arise.

On the other end of the spectrum, Aurora contemplated the idea of inbreeding to the extent of causing infidelity in later generations...Would her own kids be able to have children?

"Ms.Black?" The young witch followed into the back and sat on the seat. She was honest with the medical witch, saying that this was all her mother's doing and was barely engaged three days ago.

"You're scheduled for the Macala treatment." 

"And I find that with the consequences that it could do to my body that I do not want that treatment." The witch was a hundred percent supportive in that regard. It was their duty to help those who want or need help.

And although Aurora wanted children in the far future, this was not the way she wanted to go about it. Instead she talked with the women on forms on contraception, learning that there is a difference in the formula when they're married because they need to be stronger after a union.

"Ms.Black, when you are indeed ready to have children...Come and see me, you are healthy as can be. Do not take a single ounce of anything. I try and tell everyone that these types of treatments may ruin the percentage of fertility."

Aurora took note that the women had seen too many cases where the Macala plant had destroyed the patent and it had Rory clench her heart in despair.

It was her choice if she wanted to take this risk, and so she was simply going to tell her mother that the fertility test came back very high.

Which it had.

And say that the doctor present said it would damage rather than do any good. 

Otherwise, Aurora looked into natural remedies, meaning which foods to stay away from rather than continue eating.

More so to stop her mother from pushing poisons down her system than anything else.

It was the strangest thing to see that this was also a test of virginity as well. 

Apparently the doctor could tell? But that was probably due to the clueless questions Aurora had asked.

She left feeling more weight on her shoulders than anything, it felt odd. To be thinking about children was she was almost eighteen.

Although this wasn't planned, she had gone to the Malfoy manner in hopes of getting a quick chat in with Cissy. The distress had sent Dobby into a frenzy as he popped into his mistress' study at the far end of the manner.

"Mistress! Mistress! Sweet Cassiopeia is here...Sweet young mistress asks for you." It confused the women of course, but never the less she met with her young cousin.

"Oh, Aunt Walburga is just preparing you for—" 

"But I don't want kids yet Cissy! I'm...I'm still a child." The poor girl was crying now, and it hurt to see how distraught the witch had been when crying into her cousin's shoulder.

"Darling, nobody said you have to get pregnant right away." 

"I know that, but mother sent me to that place wanting me to get the Macala treatment." Narcissa had looked into that option as well, but wasn't that desperate to try something that extreme.

"Do not. And I repeat. Do not take that. No matter what." Aurora nodded, that gut feeling had done her well in denying the injection.

Mrs.Malfoy asked to see the paper that the doctor had given her. Cassiopeia was in perfect health, and adding anything could damage that.

"You...You and Rabastan haven't..." Aurora couldn't even look in Cissy's general facility when she had mentioned that bit. She kept her entire posture to focus on her cup of tea and ignored the glances Narcissa continued to give her.

"Your mother will be happy about that." 

"Why? I was just engaged less than a week ago. I didn't think I would even be marrying Rabastan." Her cousin's eyes studied her cousin delicately, did her fiance not tell her they've been engaged since Bella and Rodolphos have been?

"I'll let her explain what—" 

"No. Please. She cannot explain anything if her life depended on it. Please!" Narcissa shook her head, this wasn't something she herself was meant to discuss.

Aurora must've realized this and nodded along, but it still sent fear into her soul for the night of her wedding.

"There's nothing to worry about, how about I drop you off at home?" The girl didn't look comfortable in going home, but there was really little else she could do. So she nodded along, but denied an escort.

Narcissa wanted to help more, she really did. But Walburga was still a Black, and until Cassiopeia was a Lestrange...She would have to abided by her mother's rules.

*

Luckily Cassiopeia had managed to sneak into manner and rush into her room. Regulus thought it was rather odd sure, but it was enough for him to visit her bedroom. With a small knock did he hear her sister's confirmation to enter.

She had barely been home for ten minutes, but she was sketchy away. 

"Mum's coming up with tea and magazines...Where were you today?" She peeked her head from behind her tall isle and rolled her eyes. But thinking about today sent a blush instantly on her face. 

"Don't linger in the hallway Reg, come in." She smiled, and the boy followed in pursuit of that instruction. A part of him still struggled to hold himself back from jumping onto Aurora's bed like they would when they were younger.

And of course Rory had caught him.

"I do it from time to time, no need to be proper when the door is closed...Just be careful, Omen might be under the cover." Regulus rose a brow, and she winked in off his direction before returning to her sketch.

"Merlin Rory, can't you just lack one skill. Please?" It was simple designs of how she wanted her wedding dress to look like. This wasn't even being technical with the lace she was thinking about or—

"Of course, I could never catch a snitch could I?" The smile that enchanted her brother's face pained her, he ate up every damn work she said. Considering it was the only positive he was getting at a time like this?

She reminded herself to spent a day with Reg before everything had gotten crazy.

"How about we do something tomorrow?" The two were sitting side by side with one another now, it was obvious the boy was adamant about his sister moving out. Much less to live with Rabastan. But the demand for a letter every day was the least she could do.

He wasn't going to take anything lightly.

"Yes! Can we go to Diagon Alley? I wanted to get some new gloves and break them in before the season comes." Aurora couldn't disagree with that as she swiped at his nose.

A knock had disrupted the piece, but the calling out of his sister's voice allowed their mother entry. 

"Regulus, are you bothering your sister? Go and busy yourself." 

"Oh please mother, he was just giving me company. Besides, this needs your approval." The angelic voice of Aurora had smooth over their mother in mere seconds. Regulus watched in awe at this new relationship where Aurora had come out on top.

Soon both she and Kreacher came into the room with a tray of a kettle a teacups lingered about.

"Oh Cassiopeia they're gorgeous...Had you found this skill easier Narcissa would've demanded you make hers." The compliment had made the young girl shrug as she gestured to the booklet. "I bought it the other day when I was in. Town, just bits and bops from one to another."

It was so much easier to psych out her own mother, with a calm voice and the manipulative smile. Obvioulsy her parent wasn't the best with children, and if Sirius waited a bit longer he could've figured that one out.

Her mother gave a few suggestions, and in the end it had Cassi sketch a dress out for her own mother to wear. Causing the women to start crying and wailing.

It was disturbing for Orion to even hear about, causing him to peek in without a proper knock. "Everything alright?"

"It's alright father, mum's just getting a bit emotional." He chuckled and came in further. But Walburga had retaliated and hid the entire aisle. "You aren't to see her dress until the day!" It hit him like a brick as to know what was going on.

Which caused him to leave, only for the two to continue their discussion on what to add as well as notes Aurora had learn to leave for the seamstress.

"Have you made your engagement dress yet?" 

"I'm between three, they're around here somewhere...OH!" Walburga looked at the given preferences, all while wiping her eyes at the excess of tears.

"I'll send these in tomorrow." 

"Which one?" It confused Aurora of course, but her mother simply chuckled at the idea of a single one dress to be made.

"All of them. It's a tradition to make five wedding dresses and pick from there." Whatever the hell that came from was outrageous.

"Five sounds a bit much mum..." 

"Cassi you have a dozen here...Pick your favorite, each will take a week long to make anyway." Thinking about that was struggling to grasp when her wedding would actually be.

"When is the wedding?" 

"Oh heavens child, it's July 20th...You know, perhaps you can wear one of these dresses for Rabastan's ceremony." It had been a good idea, and she would've made a comment had her mother not dropped the biggest bomb on her.

She would be getting married in less than a month.

And it's as if her mother could never miss a beat, the topic of the doctor's appointment came to light. Which Aurora silently passed the parchment to her mother.

"You have a higher count than your cousins...Very good. Very good." She attempts to sketch a new dress, but once her mother hit the one faithful part of the assessment where she did not start the treatment it was going to be worse.

"We're going to find you a new facility." Aurora turned to her mother in confusion. "I sent you to get the Macala and they didn't give it to you." 

"Because the treatment is meant for people who have less of a count mother. Anything higher it would've harmed me."

It should've been a big sign to the young witch that her mother gave little care to the natural health of her daughter if it meant gaining a grandchild. But the women shook her head.

"No matter, she didn't give you a counter—" 

"I have a good standing for natural conception...If...Especially the first time... That's the highest chance." Even though this angered Walburga, she smiled at her daughter attempting to learn the world of having children.

"Mum I don't want to ruin my body with medications when I'm at full health already...Besides, I can't rightly be in a lab when I'm pregnant."

Sometimes her daughter was just too smart for her own good.


End file.
